La Vie En Rose
by TheSwarklesLover
Summary: La Vie En Rose was the song the Mother sang, it means life behind rose colored glasses, which means being so content to the point that it's unreal. All are beloved characters have faced hurt, and they've tried to ignore it, they've all handled it differently. Is there really a right way to handle hurt? Rated T just in case. Please read!
1. The Mother

AN: Hi, I was really inspired to write this after watching the 200th episode, I'm pretty sure it made everyone cry by the way. This is mostly about the hurt every character has gone through. If you don't know, La Vie en Rose was the song the Mother sang in the last episode. What it means is to see life behind rose colored glasses, the meaning sounds odd, but it is a phrase that means to be so content, that it's unrealistic, when things are simply too sad for you to BE happy. I originally planned to have these chapters in characters' POVs, but I wanted to do it in third person instead. I really hope people like this, I want to write fics, but I never get any reviews, so I don't get much encouragement. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mother's Hurt<strong>

"Okay, you're officially super late now..."

She stops when she realizes the voice on the other end is not Max. It is a woman, she questions her if her name is Samantha.

"Yes, this is she..." she says in a concerned voice.

The voice on the other line seemed filled with sorrow.

No. Not real. This could not be happening to her. She refused to believe it. She would wake up from this terrible nightmare, and start off her real 21st birthday. It takes her a moment to realize she has not hung up her phone yet, she does so quickly. She takes a taxi and gets a ride to his apartment. When she's at the lobby, she realizes she's trembling. She wants this to be over, if Max were here he'd silence her, and tell her everything would be okay, as he always did. She wanted to be in his arms again, and feel like nothing in the world could hurt her. That was impossible now, because she no longer had Max with her.

It takes her multiple tries to get the key into the keyhole because she's trembling so much. She finally manages to let herself in after what seemed like a lot of effort. She sees a case on the table. She goes to it, curiously to see what it is. Inside, she finds a small ukulele, along with a note that says 'So your breakfast doesn't have to sing acapella'. He did get her a gift, and it wasn't last minute either. She'd already played violin, bass, and guitar, but she'd been longing to learn to play the ukulele. She looks and it, and breaks down, she allows the tears to fall down her face. It feels so different to go through this alone, whenever she cried Max would always hug her, and without warning, he's just...gone.

She hugs the ukulele and realizes it was his last offering to her. She would never lose it, this ukulele was Max to her now. If she were in a time of despair, she'd take out the ukulele for comfort, and remind herself Max is still with her. She gingerly strums a chord. It produces a magnificent sound. She plays one of her favorite songs that Max would always sing to her when she was sad, La Vie En Rose.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose." she barely makes it past one verse before croaking, and then sobbing uncontrollably.

She looks up and says "Max, please help me out here. You're the one who's supposed to be here for me when I cry! Why'd you have to leave!" her voice starts in a quiet whisper, and escalated to screaming. "I loved you more than anything! You can just leave whenever you feel like it! It's not fair!"

She's breathing uncontrollably now. She goes into the kitchen to go fix herself up some tea to settle down. When struggling to reaching for the cupboard, she stumbles to the ground. "

"Need some help?" asks a kind voice.

"Max? MAX?!" she yells. "I thought you left me! I thought you were dead and-"

"Yeah, I'm still here." he says sobbing too now. The two embrace each other with a hug and a kiss. "I'm so sorry for scaring you, are you okay?" he asks in a gentle voice.

"Now that you're here I'll be okay." she says smiling. She refuses to let go of him, and keep hugging. "I love you, Max."

"I love you too Sammy."

Suddenly, everything begins to go blurry, and then white. It was a dream. She finds herself on the kitchen floor with half a bottle of scotch in her hand. It was all a fucking dream. She must have stumbled from being drunk. She doesn't prop herself of the ground though. She simply lays there, lost, and her eyes filled with despair. He was really gone, and she had to face the horrible reality it was all true. Max wasn't going to come down from heaven and help her, she was alone. She continues to to swill down all the scotch left in one sip before getting another bottle. Before she knows it she has finished three whole bottles in one sitting. She realizes she'll probably have the worst headache ever but she doesn't care, the only pain she'll probably feel is losing Max, nothing else.

She was lucky, yet extremely unlucky at the same exact time. Max was so great, he was like a winning lottery ticket to her, Max was her first boyfriend, and he was a great one. She'd heard how hard love was, but she never understood because Max was so amazing, and her first boyfriend. Now, it's like you think you got lucky on your first try with that lottery ticket, and it's not likely you'll find another winning lottery ticket. Sure, she might find some lottery tickets that will give you a fair amount, but nothing could compare to finding that jackpot again. She didn't want to go find another winning ticket either, aren't you just wasting your time looking for one, if your chances are so small?

She doesn't know how she'll recover from this, or even if she will. She knows she has to find that lottery ticket some day, she doesn't want to be that women who dies alone wit nothing but cats. She wants her own family, she thought it would be with Max. She'd always wanted a girl named Penny, and a boy named Luke, but honestly, is the dream even possible anymore? Sometimes you have to accept you won't always get exactly what you wanted in life, and sometimes when those things seems right in the reach of your hand, they just leave, and move farther and farther away, but that's life.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! If you review, I'd really love if you gave me some characters and moments to write about. Try to avoid the obvious ones that I'd probably end up writing about anyways, like Robin choosing Kevin over Barney, or Robin finding out she can't have kids. I might even make up some moments that haven't happened in the show yet, please rate and review, and I love you for reading this. Here's a virtual sumbitch! 3<p> 


	2. Barney

AN: Hi, so this chapter was probably expected, but I promise I'll have more creative ones. I know this only has a few follows and favorites, and one review, but I'm still very grateful to know people appreciate my writing. I'm also super angry right now, because as some of you may have realized, Fanfiction went down for about 20 minutes or so. I went to save my story, and it started loading for a really long time and it said there was an error. I quickly tried to copy and paste it, but it was too late. I'm trying to do this from memory, but it definitely won't be as good as my original copy. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Barney's Hurt<p>

He glances at the clock, only a few minutes until midnight. He feels a strange rush of emotions which include; fear, anxiety, happiness, guilt, sadness, and excitement. He feels like a jackass for feeling happy, he'd just broken up with a perfectly nice girl and told her that he cheated on her, and that the incident did mean something. Well, Nora deserved the truth afterall, he did the right thing. Sometimes giving the truth can be hard, but it's better than a pile of guilt mounding on top of your shoulders. He'd been longer for this day for so long, the day Robin and him would get back together. He always regretted giving up and not trying hard enough, now he's different. He wants to be more serious, and make her happy. He always loved to put a smile on her face. This time around this relationship would be more lasting, and he'd be more loyal. He doesn't mean to sound like Ted, but he loves her. Deep down, he knows she feels the same way. He can't wait to prove to her he is good enough for her. He was pretty messed up, but so was she. She was willing to love him for who he was, she didn't ask him to change, which in a way, made him feel special.

He gets so lost in his thoughts that it takes him a while to notice Robin has walked into the bar. He can't help but smile when he sees how beautiful she is right now. Then again, she's always beautiful, even without makeup. Suddenly, all the anxiety and sadness fade away, until all he's left with is mainly happiness and excitement, with a little bit of fear and guilt. Now that Robin's here now, he feels safe. With her, the trouble isn't that troubling. He feels awesome to know, a girl as great as Robin has picked him, of all the nice guys she could pick. Yup, that probably factors in with her being messed up. She couldn't really understand why she'd love him so much, he's a jerk, untrustworthy, and almost unable to read emotions. Maybe, she realizes how broken he is, and wants to help him become a better person, without actually changing himself. He'd help Robin fix herself up too, but he wouldn't change a thing about her. It's like there's a huge mess in a room, but when you go to clean it, it's still the room. If you go to remodel it somehow, it's not the room anymore. He finds himself shaking a little, similar to a little kid in a candy store, he can't wait to show her he deserves her.

Suddenly, the worst thing that could ever happen occured. He watches Kevin walk into the room, he feels his smile begin to melt down into a frown. He gets a heavy feeling on his shoulders again, the guilt is back, the fear is back, the sadness is back, all the anxiety is back, and the happiness and excitement have all faded away. He can't explain how horrible this feeling is. It's almost as if he was submerged into a body of ice cold water, and was being held down, at night. No one could hear him call for help, he could only stay still. Why does he care so much? He shouldn't care. It's a girl, leaving them is a part of his daily routine, it's a problem now? Maybe, it's because there was something with this girl that he didn't find in all the other bimbos, love. He has a feeling of confusion, had Kevin really accepted her after admitting she cheated on him? He gives her a puzzled look as if to say, 'Is this going to happen?' He prays for a nod, or even a shrug, but she replies with the worst gesture she could possibly give him, a shake of the head as if to give the single worst word in the English language, 'No'.

Time appears to stop abruptly. This is the worst second of his life. Who knew a second could be so heartbreaking? At this point, it appears as if it's official he's helpless, and he's now drowning into the ice cold water. There's nothing to do anymore, it's done. Just done. It won't happen. Time seems to return back to normal, and he goes to the booth and makes a lame excuse to leave. "I'm so sorry." she says.

Obviously, the gang doesn't know what she's really talking about. He's not really sure how to respond to that. He simply says "It's nothing." as if to imply it wasn't a big deal.

That was a lie, of course it wasn't nothing, he's waited for this moment for so long, to get back together with Robin. This seemed like the perfect moment to get her back, but things didn't work in his favor.

He gets on a cab and makes his way to her apartment. He rushes into her room to clean up the rose petals and candles. There can't be any evidence this happened. It'd be embarrassing. He can't show that he cared about this. He feels stupid, why did it not pop into his mind Robin obviously had her own choice? It's almost as if he thought that she had to be with him, it was almost as if he demanded it from her. That's not what Robin deserves. She deserves a guy who let's Robin be the independent one she is. He in a way had somehow thought that it was surely going to be him. Looking back at the moment, it didn't make sense, Kevin was a way better guy for her. Kevin helped her figure out her problems, he was the cause of her problems. Kevin made her happy, he made her miserable. Kevin treats women with care and respect, he's well known for objectifying women and never took them seriously. Kevin was everything she needed to make her feel special. Sure, he needed Robin, but she needed Kevin, and Kevin needed her. It was mutual for them. He keeps his anger and sadness inside, and reminds himself it was Robin's choice, and that he had absolutely no reason to be mad. He was being irrational.

He gets the two bottles of fine wine that he'd had in a cooler under the bed. He quickly hails a taxi and gets to his apartment. He quickly chugs down the two bottles. This is one of the worst nights of his life, no happy. Robin is finally getting what she deserves, and if she's happy, he should be happy. Should be happy. He doesn't feel happy. He keeps telling himself he cares for Robin, but obviously he doesn't if he doesn't appreciate her happiness. He wants to forget as much of this night as possible. He doesn't bother to change his clothes, and he makes his way to bed. He observes his alarm clock which now reads 2:30 A.M. It turns out Ted's mom was right, nothing good happens after 2:00 A.M. When it's after 2:00 A.M., go to sleep. And that's what he did. He slept all night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this really sad chapter! Well actually, this whole story is mildly depressing. As I mentioned in the first chapter, La Vie En Rose, means seeing life behind rose colored glasses, which means you are almost too happy, when things are obviously sad. I feel that really captured how Tick Tick Tick's ending was, Barney said "It's nothing." However, we later find him distraught cleaning up rose petals and candles. Well let's all hope that now that Barney and Robin are together, they'll stay together, they kept going back and forth with them, and if they somehow divorce, I'd feel cheated. That's just 3+ seasons of filler, if they're going to waste so much time on those two, it better be meaningful. Their wedding is also really important for Ted and the Mother, so that'd ruin the WHOLE SHOW for me. I trust Carter and Craig to give us a happy ending though, and if they don't, I'll bring my sadness out her and write my fantasies on what should have happened. Thanks again for reading, please review!<p> 


End file.
